This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved subscriber circuit protector module of solid state type suitable for use with laminar type connector blocks employing quick clip terminals. Connector blocks of this type are disclosed in the copending application of Paul V. DeLuca, et al., Ser. No. 896,119 filed Aug. 13, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,071, and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application.
Since the individual laminae forming the blocks of this type are relatively thin, it follows that conventional five pin protector modules cannot be used for this purpose. Ideally, a suitable protector module is of reduced thickness in the order of less than one-quarter of an inch at the thickest point, while yet retaining all of the capability of a conventional module.